


beep beep lettuce

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Is this a cry for help, Maybe - Freeform, im sorry for this, literally just a shitpost in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: sam b like: drinks ketchup





	beep beep lettuce

**Author's Note:**

> someone said sam looks like he eats ketchup for fun and i havent been able to stop thinking about it so here we are

It's late in the bunker, 4:26, to be exact, when Dean hears shuffling. It's not unusual, what, with Sam and his shot to hell sleeping habits, and Cas, not needing to sleep at all, yet he finds himself searching for the source of the sound.

He turns the corner into the kitchen and comes to a halt.

Sam's mid pulling a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge. Dean simply stands and watches, vaguely concerned about Sam's instincts, considering he still hasn't been noticed.

His vague concern becomes not so vague when Sam tilts the bottle up against his lips and just fuckin'. Goes at it. Yeah, alright, maybe Dean's seen enough for tonight.

"Man, that's some good fuckin' ketchup," Sam groaned. Dean clears his throat loudly and Sam's head shoots up, ketchup dripping down his chin. If Dean wasn't an expert on blood and how it looked and functioned, he was sure he would've thought Sam was coughing up blood and hiding it... again.

"Dean!" He exclaimed, clearly surprised by his brothers entrance. "I... I can explain."

"You know what? No," Dean puts his hands up in defeat and starts making his way to the hall. "Just. No."

He dashes to his room and lays down, hoping he'll wake up not remembering any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the dumbest thing ive ever written and i apologize


End file.
